The Shy Strawberry
by emmyloo-x
Summary: Ichigo has fallen in love with her, but he can't find the courage to even talk to her without being a complete idiot... Has Mr. bad-ass soul Reaper found his weakness? **IchigoxOC***  rate M for safety!
1. Chapter 1

"Kuchiki-san, do you get this problem?" Orihime asked, pointing to one of the many math problems in the book.

The petite woman laughed and replied with a simple nod of the head. "What about you Kurosaki-kun?" The busty woman asked.

His honey eyes read across the equation one last time. He was reading it, but he wasn't processing the information. He sighed, "Yah, I get it." He lied.

Truth be told, he wouldn't come to the library to do homework with two girls willingly. He knew that she would be here, that girl he's seen here every time he came. She was what strived him to come back twice a week with Rukia and Inoue.

'Okay, Focus. If x equals 6 then you just…' He trailed off, not really paying any mind to the work he had to get done. His eyes swept the room once more, searching for the raven-haired girl that was bound to show up anytime.

"Hey Kuronai-san!" Someone yelled.

Ichigo's brown orbs watched said girl walked through the boring looking doors, a few books and binders in her hands.

"Konichiwa!" She replied. She quickly walked to the drop off bin, threw her books in and began walking to a deserted table across from where he was sitting.

Ichigo looked around at the books neatly placed on the shelves, obviously trying to get his mind off of her. He began tapping his foot against the wooden floor and sighed. He stood up and began walking away.

"Oi! Ichigo where are you going?" Rukia yelled at him.

He stopped, "To find a book I need." He lied once more and began walking towards the neat shelves. He shoved his hands into his pockets. Thank god it was Saturday, and he didn't have to wear his uniform. He was wearing tight, black jeans, and a nice lavender shirt that hugged him.

He stared blankly at the books in front of him, not really paying attention to what he was looking at. Having heard someone coming, he grabbed a book of the shelf and acted like he was reading the little summary on the back.

"Thank you very much!" he heard the feminine voice break through the silence. He looked behind him, through the crack of the books and automatically felt his heart speed up. There she was, looking for a book. A male librarian was with her. "I don't know what I would have done if I couldn't find it!" she giggled softly.

"Anything for a cutie like you." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

She blushed lightly, before thanking the man once more. She grabbed the book and scurried away.

He ran a slender hand threw his spiky orange hair and felt his heart calm down.

He turned around and placed the random book back onto the wooden shelf. Once again he shoved his hands in his pockets and returned to Rukia and Inoue.

"You didn't find the book you need?" Rukia asked, realizing that he had come back empty handed.

He shook his head no. "It's checked out."

"Oh, I see. Well, me and Inoue are finished here so were going to go. Are you coming or are you going to finish?" She pointed towards his workbook.

He looked over to the short haired girl and shrugged. "I'm going to stay for a little longer." He said, pulling out the blue chair and sitting in it.

"Okay, see you later Ichigo."

"Bye Kurosaki-kun!"

He nodded bye before pulling his pencil out. He tapped it against the desk and sighed lightly. He looked up from the book and glanced across the tables. He'll leave once she left.

Once again, his eyes read across the math equation in front of him. Unfortunately, he still wasn't processing the information. He couldn't keep himself from looking up one in a while to make sure she was still there. He watched her for a brief moment as she stood up and began walking towards the shelves.

He quickly stood up and walked towards the same place. In some ways, he did feel like a stalker.

He watched from a small distance as she reached up to grab a book, which was to far up. She sighed to herself and placed her heels back onto the ground. Her green eyes looked around.

He didn't know what he was doing but he walked up to her. "D-do you need some help?"

"If you don't mind." She said quietly.

"W-which one?" He blushed slightly.

She placed her finger on her chin and looked at the shelf once more. She smiled lightly and pointed to a book. "That one please."

He nodded, reached up and grabbed the book she requested. "H-here you go."

"Thank you!" she said, hugging it close to her chest. She looked at him up and down. Her eyes lingered at his hair for a moment before finding his eyes. "Do I go to school with you?"

He blushed. "Y-yes. My name's Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Oh I thought you looked familiar. My name's Kuronai Yura." She smiled slightly at him. "Thank you Kurosaki-kun." She said.

He blushed even more. "N-no problem."

She waved at him and walked off.

He stood there, an obvious blush scattered across his features. His body moved without him controlling it. And he actually spoke to her, though it took a lot out of him to do so. Why was he having such trouble talking to her? He doesn't have any problems talking to Inoue or Rukia.

He shook his head and walked away. He watched her as she packed her things and walked out of the boring doors. He stared at the door for a lingering moment before packing up his things and leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

He stared at the gloomy gray autumn sky while walking home. Without warning a voice echoed through his mind.

'_King!' that was followed by a low chuckle. 'That girl. I see the way you look at her.'_

A faint blushed painted his features. 'Shut-up!'

_He laughed again, 'She looks so delicious king.'_

Ichigo ran into an ally, threw his bag onto the ground and gripped his head. He knew for a fact that his hollow wasn't gaining any control, but he still caused severe pain in his mind. His menacing laughter vibrated through his ears as he stood up and attempted to calm himself down. He grabbed his bag and walked home so he could think straight.

She slammed the door to the apartment closed. She sighed, threw her bag and shoes onto the ground then walked into the kitchen area. Her parents were never home anymore for they said they wanted to "re-live" their honeymoon, and she doesn't have siblings. She opened the gray refrigerator and grabbed a purple Popsicle.

Placing it into her mouth she ventured to her room, threw herself onto her bed and pulled out her book. As the cool liquid ran down her throat she couldn't help but think that Kurosaki kid was quite cute. She blushed slightly and pushed the thought away from her mind. She barley even knew the guy!

He sat on his bed, staring at the ceiling with a blank face, his hand on his chest. Kon was sitting on the ground whining about never being able to go out in a real body. His cinnamon eyes shut as a light sigh escaped his lips.

"Are you even listening to me?" The little yellow blob yelled, jumping onto his bed.

His eyes slowly opened and he irritably watched as the lion freaked out. Finally being fed up with his constant crying, he picked him up and threw him onto the ground.

He couldn't get her out of his mind, and he barely knew her! And because he constantly thought about her, he didn't doubt that his hollow knew exactly how he felt about her.

"Hollow, hollow!" his badge took him out his thoughts. He sighed, and picked it up. He slammed it against his chest; he flew out of his body and stretched. He slammed it against Kon's head, and out came the little mod-soul. He slipped it into his real body, and in a matter of seconds Kon was jumping around.

"Don't get me killed." Ichigo mumbled, jumping out of the window.

Kon chuckled darkly and began his venture downstairs. "I'm finally free." He mumbled, making sure he stayed out of sight. He quickly slipped on shoes and ran out of the house. "What should I do?"

"You should get back home before I have to kill you." The mod-soul quickly turned around and faced the speaker.

He huffed."I thought you had to go kill a hollow!"

Ichigo quickly jumped down from the light pole and landed next to Kon. "It was a false alarm. Now get back home!"

Kon sulked, bangs covering his face. "B-but!" He attempted to argue but failed miserably when Ichigo grabbed him by the arm and nearly threw him into the window. He landed with a soft 'thump' as Ichigo entered the room.

"Now, time to get back into my body." He said, once again putting his combat badge to Kon's forehead. He slid into his body with ease as he placed the pill into the little lion's mouth.

"You never let me have any fun! It's very unfair! We plushy's have rights too!"

Ichigo fell onto the blue blanket on his bed and sighed. "Kon! Just shut-up!"

Automatically the mod-soul shut his trap and laid on the cold ground. "Fine…" The orange haired male shut his eyes; hoping sleep would soon overtake him.

_Sunday Morning…._

"ICHI-GOOO!" His insane father yelled, nearly bursting through his son's door. He grabbed his son and threw him out of the bed. "You need to get up!"

Ichigo groaned as he lifted himself off the floor. "Will you just get out of here?" He yelled. He grabbed his dad by the collar and threw him out of his room.

'I need to go somewhere away from him today.' He thought as he picked out clothes for the day. He slid the pair of tight, blue jeans on and threw the dark purple shirt over his head before walking out of his room.

"Ichigo, you going somewhere?" Yuzu asked while he put his shoes on.

He looked at her and replied, "I'm getting away from dad for the day. I'll be back later." He waved his hand, put a jacket on and walked out of his house, only to see Rukia and Inoue there.

"W-what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, Ichigo we were wondering if you wanted to go shopping with us!" Rukia said happily.

He sweat-dropped. Shopping? With girls? "It'll be fun! You should come Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue added.

He shrugged. It was better than spending the day with his insane dad. "Sure." He mumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets.

She grumbled as she fell out of the warmth of her purple blankets. She quickly ran to the bathroom to indulge in the warmth of a shower instead. The hot pelts fell against her skin, causing her to moan in pleasure.

'What should I do today?" She thought, pulling her arm out of the warmth to find a towel. 'I can stay home or maybe…' she gasped, 'go shopping, yes, I'll do that today!' she giggled as she turned to water off and wrapped herself into a towel. She grabbed her clothes and ran into her bedroom.

She danced her way to her dresser, pulled out her bra and underwear and put them on. She sighed as she walked to the closet and pulled random clothes out. She threw the short, black skirt on with leggings underneath and the lavender shirt over her wet head.

"How about this one Inoue?" Rukia asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Ah! Kuchiki-san! It looks so cute you should get it!"

"What do you think Ichigo?"

He glanced at her and nodded his head. "It's nice." He mumbled.

"I'll get it!" She announced. After putting it back onto the hanger, the two girls went to ravish another clothes hanger.

Ichigo sighed as he looked out the window of the store into the mall, which was bustling with people. Just then, the girl that had been attacking his mind walked in, her purse slung over her shoulder. Her green eyes looked around the stores until she founded the one she wanted. Ichigo watched her, until she was out of his vision.

He slightly frowned and turned his attention back to Rukia and Inoue. "I'll be back." He announced walking out of the store.

His long legs walked the way the raven-haired girl had and he ended up in a girly store. Peach John to be exact (if you didn't know, PJ Is like the Japanese version of Victoria's Secret ^_^). The women in the store gave him a strange look before returning to what they were doing before. He blushed madly before walked closer to her.

Her short fingers went through each bra until she found her size. She squealed, quite glad they had it in her size.

His face was once again attacked by red as he watched her, then he turned his gaze to something else. She turned around and nearly screamed when she saw Ichigo mindlessly going through what looked like perfume.

"K-kurosaki-kun?" She stuttered, walking up to the only male in the store.

He forced his eyes to look at her, a blush still lightly on his features. His eyes lingered at what she had in her hands for a moment before returning to her eyes. If he kept staring at it, he swore he would have gotten a nosebleed by the bras alone. She blushed and quickly put her hands behind her back. "W-why are you in Peach John?" She asked.

"I-uh…" Crap, he needed an explanation. And fast! "Uh- I needed to get Rukia a gift."

"Oh your girlfriend, right?"

He stuttered. "N-no! She's just a friend! I'm getting her a friendly gift!" Boy, did he sound stupid.

She lifted an eyebrow at him. "Oh! Then you should go over there. They have more perfumes!" She pointed towards the back of the store. "I can take you over there if your to embarrassed!" She giggled as his face turned red.

"S-sure." His voice slightly cracked.


	4. Chapter 4

She blushed this time and grabbed his hand. He looked at their hand then at the short girl then back to their hands. She pulled them along until they got to the counter that had various perfumes scattered around. His face was completely red once she let go of his hand.

"Now, describe to me this girl." She demanded.

"Nuh- uh well she uh, "He stuttered, god why did he have to do this in front of her? "She's tough." He said with a small smile.

"Is that all?" She asked.

"uh-," He looked at her for a moment. "She's natural?" He shot at her.

"Hm," She placed her finger on her chin and looked over the perfumes. "Oh this one?" She said picking up a bottle and spraying it on her wrist. He looked down at her and blushed. She stuck her wrist out for him to smell. His face came closer as he took a whiff.

"That's nice." He finally got a whole sentence out. "It does remind me of her…" he mumbled.

"It's called, Exotica Rain." She said giving him a box of it. "Get it for her!" She turned her attention back to the perfumes. He blushed as he watched her once again. He swallowed thickly as she bent down to grab a box of what she wanted. "Oh I get the last box!" she giggled to herself. She pushed herself up, with a small white and red box in her hand. Ichigo slightly tilted his head to head what it said. 'Strawberries and Cream.' He sweat-dropped.

"This one's my favorite." She said.

For once, he didn't mind his names meaning. "Wanna smell it?" She asked him.

He blushed and slowly nodded his head. She smiled small and sprayed some onto her other wrist. He bent down and smelled her wrist once again.

"Uhm," He thought it ironic she enjoyed something involving strawberries. "I-it smells good." He mumbled.

"You think so? I asked my friend as she said it was too much."

He shook his head. He attempted to swallow the lump that had currently formed in his throat, but failed. "It's just perfect."

She blushed as she tugged a strand of hair behind her ear. She glanced up at the frilly clock and sighed. "I need to get going Kurosaki-kun."

His brown eyes looked at her. "O-oh. Okay."

They walked to the counter together, Yura paying for her things first. "I'll see you at I school I guess." She said, rubbing her arm.

He nodded and placed the box of perfume on the counter. She waved at him before slowly exiting the store.

_'Go after her king, I want her.'_

'I won't let you touch her.' Ichigo shoved his hand into his pocket, dug around and placed the money on the counter.

_'Go now you fool!' He yelled angrily at his idiotic king._

His body jerked as he nearly ran out of the store to catch up to her. "Hey wait!" He yelled at her once outside. She turned around and looked at him.

"W-what?" She asked as he came closer.

"D-do you maybe uh-," He paused for a moment, "eat lunch with me and my friends tomorrow?"

She studied his face for a minute before replying, "Sure. See you tomorrow Kurosaki-kun." She said sweetly before flashing him a smile. That smile made his heart pound loud enough he could hear it in his ears. He swore if it weren't for the loud people, she could have heard it beating.

He blushed, "See ya."

His eyes lingered on her back as she walked away from him.

"What are you staring at Kurosaki-kun?" A voice shot across his ears.

His eyes slowly drifted to the busty woman and her petite companion. "It's nothing. Are you ready to go?" He mumbled at the two women.

Rukia nodded her head as they started there journey home.

Every thought that entered her mind was about the boy she had just met less than 48 hours ago. Her heart raced, and her face was tinted red as she pushed the key to her home into the lock. After unlocking the door she walked into the house, threw her purse and shoes on the floor again and ventured to her room to put the things she bought away.

Placing the small box onto her dresser she sighed and threw the bags into the trash can. She sighed tiredly and took her clothing off, replacing it with a shirt and shorts. She threw herself back onto her bed and wrapped herself snugly into the purple blankets. She closed her eyes, awaiting sleep. Ichigo had just replaced his clothes with a tight shirt and lose sweat pants as he threw himself onto his bed and sighed. His brown eyes fluttered shut as he awaited sleep as well.

_A sharp breeze snapped across her legs. She groaned and leaned up to grab the covers she thought had fallen off of her body. Only, they weren't there any longer. She peeped one green eyes opened before both shoot open. She looked at the blue around her. She didn't recognize this place. Suddenly, she fell to the ground, gripping the building for dear life as she realized it was sideways._

'_What kind of freak world is this?' She thought as she stared at the sideways clouds. 'There's got to be away out of here.'_

_His yellow and black eyes widened slightly as he felt a new presence in his small world. He never had visitors, so he HAD to check this out. He quickly walked to the person that was stupid enough too stumbled here in the first place. His smile only grew wider once he realized whom it was. He watched her from behind as she attempted to grab another building._

"_What are you doing here?" He asked._

_Her eyes quickly looked around, but she didn't see anyone. Scanning her surroundings once more she dismissed it as just her imagination. She once again tried to grab the other building._

"_You didn't answer my question woman."_

_She straightened her back, only to hit it against a rough surface. She quickly wisped around, only to fall on her butt. Her eyes were full with fear as she finally got a good look at the man. She scanned over him for a moment before figuring out why he looked familiar._

"_Kurosaki-kun?" She asked. This man in front of her was pale skinned, white haired, and wore a white kimono lined in black. He had a sword slinged on his back and black eyes with yellow pupils. He looked very intimidating to her._

"_Wrong." He smirked. "I don't have a name. Now woman! Answer my question. What are you doing in my world?" _

_The hollow found it amusing to watch her because she was just a mere human and couldn't comprehend what had happened to her. "I don't know… I was just laying in my bed, and I suddenly poofed here."_

_His smirked grew even wider as he took a smell of her. God, he wanted to devour her poor soul right here. But he couldn't, no. If she didn't show up to school, Ichigo would automatically think it was him! But she smelled soooo yummy. He wanted to taste her._

_He shoved his sword into the building and kneeled down. He put his sword down, so that means he had no intention of hurting her. "I see. Well I might as well enjoy you while you're here." He said, suddenly appearing beside her._

_His blue tongue slid out of his mouth and ventured until it made contact with her now blushing face. She tasted better than she looked. Her eyes once again filled with fear. What if he wanted to rape her? She didn't want to lose her virginity! She quickly jumped away from him, only to be tackled to the ground._

"_Do you think I'm going to harm you?"_

_A fearful face flashed across her features as his breath hit her face. She mumbled a yes under her breath as his tongue once again made contact with her cheek. He chuckled lightly before pulling away from her._

"_You're kings pet; I can't harm you unless I want to get harmed as well."_

'_King?' She asked herself. 'No no, I just must be dreaming. Yah I very bad dream.'_

_Off in the distance was the sound of her annoying alarm clock._

"_Leaving me so soon?" He asked, watching her fading soul._

_She shrugged and then nodded as she was taken back to her bed._


	5. Chapter 5

Her green eyes opened slowly as she grumbled and threw her hand onto her alarm clock. Slamming her hand against it, she turned off the noisy contraption.

"It was just a dream." She said, rubbing her face. She stopped dead in her tracks as she felt her face was wet. It wasn't sweat, sweat wasn't as thick, it was saliva. She swallowed and ran into the bathroom. She quickly threw water onto her face and washed it off. "Okay, maybe it wasn't a dream…" She said, putting the towel into the hamper. Then she remembered the date, "Oh crap…" She mumbled.

Ichigo woke up and grabbed his head in pain. He still didn't have a clue as to why his hollow was acting up lately, but he did the best he could to make him stop. After the pain faded, he groaned and threw himself out of bed. Lazily, he pushed his door open, and then walked to the bathroom, bumping the wall here and there. He threw himself into the shower and waited until he was fully awake.

She turned off the water and wrapped herself into a towel as she stepped out of the shower. Droplets of water hit the floor as she placed a towel in her long black hair. She threw the fluffy towel off of her body and replaced it with a blue and purple robe. She walked down the hall and into her room. Digging around in her dresser, she found a new bra and underwear. Slipping them on, she walked to her closet and pulled out the necessary clothing for the school day.

She grumbled as she pulled the tan vest over her head, then the white stocking onto her short legs. "I'm still tired..." she said as she slipped on her shoes. She grabbed her school bag and walked to the kitchen to dig around for something to eat.

He threw the towel onto his bed and mumbled something inaudible. He pulled the gray pants up, and then threw on his white shirt, and over that he threw on his tan sweater. Though he'd prefer to wear the grey jacket, he can't. (Uniforms change depending on the seasons, and well ^-^ I stated this story is during autumn, so the tan is in use.) Drops of water still clinged to his hair as he shook his head. He grabbed his bag and ran down stairs. He grabbed a piece of toast off the table and began the venture to school.

She munched on a strawberry she had in her left hand, while her right hand held her bag in place. She looked at the rising sun against leaves and sighed. Stopping in her tracks she saw the familiar blob of orange she had seen for the past two days. She blushed, but kept walking. Suddenly, a busty woman came and began talking to him. One of her eyebrows went up.

'Is_ that_ his girlfriend?' She asked herself but quickly shook her head. Why would she care? Her face softened as she rolled her eyes. She popped the rest of the strawberry in her mouth and continued. The sound from her heels clicking against the pavement made both looked behind them. Yura's cheeks darkened.

"Ohayo Kurosaki-kun."

He stared at her then replied, "O-ohayo." His face began burning.

She looked at the ground due to the fact he was still staring at her. "D-do you mind if I walk with you?"

He nodded the turned to walk once more. Orihime looked at the girl now on the left to Ichigo.

"Ohayo. I'm Inoue Orihime." She announced.

She looked at the woman and smiled slightly. "Ohayo Inoue-san. I'm Kuronai Yura."

His eyes were still on her as they walked beside each other. Orihime and Yura began conversating as they continued to school. Once Tatsuki came, Orihime began walking with her, leaving Ichigo and Yura alone to walk. Occasionally she would catch him staring at her, and she would just giggle, causing him to blush.

"OH MY GOD! ICHIGO DID YOU GET A GIRLFRIEND?" were the first words he heard once he set foot in the school gates. His brown orbs tore away from the female next to him and looked at the annoying male running towards him.

He blushed, "K-KEIGO! SHUT-UP! I don't have a girlfriend!"

The man's eyes glinted as he danced his way to the raven-haired woman. "Well hi there cutie." He said in a flirtatious way. "I'm Keigo Asano."

She blushed and said, "I-I'm Kuronai Yura."

He grabbed her hand and smiled idiotically. Ichigo glared at him and nearly ripped him off of her. "You should know her! She's in our class idiot!" He yelled at him.

"I guess I never noticed her until now." He mumbled. Ichigo let go of his grip on him and began walking away. She followed of course; she needs to get to class anyway. Suddenly her green phone went off in her bag. She sighed and grabbed it. Looking at the name, she sighed. It said "Yuki." whom was the young girl's best friend. She opened the message and laughed silently.

'GET YOUR ASS IN CLASS! IM WAITING FOR YOU!' The message read. She walked beside Ichigo as they entered the class room.

"HAPPY FREAKING BIRTHDAY YURA!" Her best friend yelled, pulling her into a big hug. How did nobody notice Yura when her best friend is such a big mouth? Simple. She stayed out of site.

Ichigo had no idea it was her birthday until now. He laughed as he watched her get attacked by her friend.

"Can't. Breath." She mumbled. Yuki let go of her and squealed.

"So whatcha doing for your birthday?"

"What I do every year Yuki."

"AW! YURA YOUR'E SO BORING!"

"I just see no point in doing anything for my birthday that's all Yuki!" She giggled at her friend's reaction.

"Whyyy!"

She shrugged, "I'm not a big birthday person!"

Yuki blasted out in laughing, causing a smile to creep up on Yura's face.

Ichigo walked up to her and watched her best friend freak out. Yura's green eyes looked at ichigo as he blushed.

"I'm not a big birthday person either." He said, and rubbed his fiery hair. "But uh, Happy birthday."

She smiled warmly at him. "Thank you Kurosaki-kun."

"C-can you just call me Ichigo?" He asked and blushed madly.

"I-ichigo?" He heard his name fall off of her tongue and nearly fainted. He has never heard it said like that.

"OH I SEE CHEMISTRY~!" Yuki yelled and threw her hands up in a heart form. Ichigo blushed and Yura threw her head into her hands.

"W-why is everyone assuming were dating?" He yelled.


End file.
